


A Tie in a Fishtank

by bgoodg



Category: Eureka
Genre: M/M, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-01
Updated: 2011-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-14 07:31:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/146886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bgoodg/pseuds/bgoodg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every fandom needs a sex pollen fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Tie in a Fishtank

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction and not written for profit. The characters mentioned belong to their respective creators and owners. No defamation is implied.

“Where’s my tie?”

Jack looks up to find an irritated Nathan standing above him. Nathan’s blue pinstripe shirt is unbuttoned and Jack would be lying if he said he wasn’t a little distracted by the show of skin.

“I have a meeting in twenty minutes with General West. I need my tie.”

“Oh,” Jack thinks back for a moment. “Probably by your fish tank.”

Turns out ‘by’ means ‘in’, making Nathan glare at Jack while he lifts the expensive silk out of the water.

“I didn’t do it,” Jack assures while lacing up his boots. Actually he had been the one to wrestle Nathan out of the blue silk but Jack doesn’t think he deliberately threw the tie towards the bowl of water.

Nathan lets the soaking tie drop into the wastebasket and turns to his cleverly hidden built in closet, used to store several extra pairs of clothes in case Nathan wants to work overnight. “Here’s what your report is going to say.”

Jack raises an eyebrow but waits for Nathan to continue.

“You will say that there was an accident involving a non-lethal group of spores being released into the air duct system. Global Dynamics was quickly put into lockdown which stopped the spread of the pollen and prevented anyone from being physically affected.”

Jack smiles and says, “So you want me to lie?”

***

20 minutes earlier

“Harder,” Jack moans, the oak desk he’s leaning on is the only thing keeping him upright.

“Do you ever shut up?” Nathan’s teeth and lips continue to mark the sheriff’s shoulders.

“Harder,” Jack repeats. He tries to force Nathan deeper and faster but the scientist’s fingers are strong and unyielding on his waist.

Nathan takes his time slowly moving his dick in and out of Jack’s ass. Jack is spread out before him, elbows and arms resting against the solid desk while his feet are spread far apart. Although the sheriff’s words are quick and demanding his body is completely relaxed. The usual rigid muscles and self assured attitude are gone, at the moment he’s all loose limbs and eagerness.

To see the normally wholesome Jack completely spread out and waiting to be devoured is positively intoxicating to Nathan. Nathan’s hips speed up in rhythm, earning a series of moans and pleas for more from the sheriff below him.

“I love seeing you like this,” Nathan leans over and whispers into Jack’s ear. There’s no chance of them being overheard: Nathan’s office is sound proof and the building almost completely deserted. But Nathan continues to whisper to Jack, talking about being a good boy and looking good bent over.

Jack comes with a low moan that has Nathan quickly following.

***

45 minutes earlier

“Do you ever shut up?” Nathan questions with a hint of growl in his voice.

“You’re impeding an investigation,” Jack snarls back. He’s uncomfortable in Nathan’s office but the man has been avoiding his phone calls and a face to face confrontation seemed necessary. “All I need to know is who Carol worked with.”

“You don’t have that kind of clearance.”

Jack’s mouth flops open and shut for a few seconds before the shrill sound of the Global Dynamics alarm cuts off any further argument.

“What’s that?”

“The alarm that indicates we’ve had a spill in one of the labs.” Nathan goes to his desk and presses the button to get Fargo on the phone.

“Sir?” Fargo’s image appears on the video phone.

“What’s going on Fargo?” Nathan questions as Jack moves so that he can see the screen too.

“We have a leak in PX-139 in the south lab.”

Nathan calls up the specifics of the experiment, it’s nothing lethal and for that he is extremely grateful. “Our studies have shown that the affects only last for ninety minutes correct?”

“That’s correct sir. The pollen was only successful when coupled with previous desire as well.”

“Good. Global Dynamics is to go into lockdown for the next two hours. All those not affected are allowed to go home. Everyone else is to stay in their offices.”

“Yes sir.” Fargo acknowledges before Nathan shuts off the connection.

“What was in that lab?” Jack questions with a hint of worry albeit casual because Jack’s been a resident of Eureka long enough for such events to be commonplace.

“A plant sample. We found that when inhaling the pollen, it acts as a strong aphrodisiac.”

Jack stares at Nathan for a moment before bursting into laughter. “You were working on sex pollen?”

“Global Dynamics employs some of the best botanists in the world,” Nathan defends, although he would have never agreed to take on the experiment had it not come from an old acquaintance.

This does little to quell Jack’s laughter.

“Oh shut up. At least you won’t have to find some heroic way to save the town again.”

Jack quiets for a second before asking. “How long does it take for the pollen to take affect?”

Nathan responds, “Anywhere from a minute to ten but as Fargo pointed out there needs to be previous desire involved for the pollen to take full affect.”

“Huh.” Jack leans against Nathan’s desk casually. “You starting to feel hot?”

“No,” Nathan says quickly even though his collar feels hot and his tie snug.

“Really? Because you’re looking a little hot to me,” Jack whispers in his best come hither tone.

It simultaneously makes Nathan laugh and his cock to harden.

Jack leans over and begins to unbutton Nathan’s dress shirt. Nathan moves to help but a growl from Jack lets him know that his assistance is not needed. Jack begins loosening the knot with quick fingers before tossing the garment over their heads.

“That’s an expensive tie.” Nathan remarks with a smirk.

“Shut up.” Jack orders, placing his hands on Nathan’s face and pulling him in for a long kiss.

***

A month earlier

“Sir?” Fargo timidly pokes his head through the door.

“What is it Fargo?” Nathan asks, letting his annoyance slip into the question.

“Sorry sir, I thought you were in a meeting with Sheriff Carter.”

There’s a small thump from one of the walls, in the direction of the scientist's built in closet. Nathan takes no notice so Fargo ignores it too. “We received the shipment from Stargate Command. Dr. McKay asks that you put your best men on it.”

Nathan nods and says, “You’ll be in charge of the project then.”

Fargo gives a pleased but surprised smile.

“Anything else?”

“No sir.” He turns to leave when something interesting catches his eye. “Is that a tie in your fisthtank?”


End file.
